


"Stay with me."

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day seventeen of the Whumptober prompt list.Marvin gets woken by the panicked question of 'where's Henrik?'





	"Stay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a busy day and just now got the chance to post this. But anyway, this one takes place after the [wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036905) prompt.

“Marvin!” Marvin startled awake and quickly sat up as Chase rushed in the room. “Marvin, Henrik's gone! I don't... What if Anti-”

Marvin swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Chase calm down,” he told him. “Take a deep breath please.” He ran his hands down his face.

“Marvin...”

A sigh. Yes Marvin understood Chase's concern; but it's practically the middle of the night. “Have you checked with Jackie?”

“Jackie's not here remember? He left when it got dark.” There was a pause and Marvin looked up at him. “You okay..?”

Getting to his feet, Marvin told him, “Yeah...” Then continued before Chase could question him any farther. “I might know where Henrik is.” Walking past Chase he told him, “I'll let you know if I find him.”

He didn't tell Chase, but he was concerned too. This past week was rough on all of them. Jackie and Henrik especially. After what happened... well, Jackie insisted on blaming himself for Henrik's loss. Saying he should have gotten there sooner. But Marvin, though he wouldn't talk about it, blamed himself. It had been on him to find Henrik. But he couldn't. Jackie had been upset, saying it was taking too long and left on his own. It had been his responsibility and he failed. The blame should be on him.

Stepping outside, he felt a slight chill from the breeze. Marvin rubbed his arms as he started walking. He'd been warm in bed. Stepping outside at nearly midnight in just a tank-top and sweatpants brought on quite the temperature difference. It didn't take too long for him to get to where he was going. And, when he arrived, he was only a little surprised. Henrik was curled up at the foot of the tree. Marvin didn't say anything at first as he glanced up at the small tree-house. Climbing inside was near impossible. Flying was pretty much the only way in.

“Henrik, what are you doing out here?” Marvin asked softly as he knelt down next to him. But Henrik didn't respond. Instead, after a moment of silence past, he shivered. Careful not to wake him, Marvin lifted him up in his arms. Logically he knew what he should do. But instead...

Taking a few steps back, Marvin flew up to the tree-house. It was mostly closed off on two sides and had what could be called a ceiling. But inside there was an actual nest of blankets. Most of them warm and soft. Marvin laid Henrik down and pulled one of the blankets over him as best he could. But when Mavin went to move, Henrik clung onto him. “Stay with me... please...” It was mumbled, his eyes half-open. He was barely awake.

“...Sure.” Henrik's eyes fell closed after he said this. Marvin laid down next to him. He stretched his wing out so it rested over Henrik. Marvin knew that it might be a little sore in the morning, but at the moment he didn't really care. Closing his eyes, he thought about Chase. He felt concern, and anxiety. He was moving about, restless. _Safe_. _Nest_. Letting out a breathe, Marvin opened his eyes before resting a hand on Henrik's forehead. His pale blue eyes seemed to shine in the darkness. Before long Henrik relaxed and nestled more into the blankets. Marvin allowed himself a small smile before he closed his eyes. It didn't take long before they both were asleep.


End file.
